Action ou Vérité
by Kamatari-chan
Summary: Le titre dit tout... pour les couples y'a du SasukeKakashi, du GaaraNaruto, du TemariShikamaru et pour les autres ben... on veras!
1. La fête a Konoha

Action ou Vérité

Premier chapitre: La fête a Konoha

La fête du village de Konoha approchait. Pour l'évènement, Tsunade invita le Kazekage, sa sœur et son frère à venir passé une petite semaine au village caché de la feuille.

Celui-ci était rempli de décorations plus ou moins jolies. Chaque maison avait des rubans, des lampes décoratifs et des bidules selon les goûts des personnes qui y vivaient.

Naruto, tellement impatient et excité par cette fête, alla accueillir l'équipe du sable.

Naruto: Salut, tous le monde! je suis content de vous voir.

Temari: Salut, le nain! alors. Toujours aussi chiant?

Naruto: Comment ça, 'chiant'? – dit t'il avec une tête de ''Tu m'cherche?''

Temari: Ben oui, 'chiant'. Il est pas avec toi, l'autre?

Naruto? Quel autre?

Temari: Le pleurnichard. Shikamaru

Naruto: Aaaaaah. Non, je l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui. Pourquoi?

Temari: Juste comme ça… par hasard… - répondit t'elle en tournant la tête de peur que le blond ne voit la couleur rouge qui apparue sur son visage.

Kankuro commença à rigoler doucement et tapota sur la tête de sa grande sœur bien plus petite que lui.

Kankuro: Ah, l'amour!

Temari: Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, abruti. Et arrête de me taper sur la tête comme ça.

Aussi rouge de colère que de honte, elle criait sur son petit frère pendant que lui continuait de rigoler. Au bout de dix minutes, Gaara en eu marre et soupira.

Gaara: Bon, on peu y aller maintenant?

Naruto, qui suivait la scène autant avec amusement qu'étonnement, se retourna ver le rouquin.

Naruto: Hein? Ah, oui. Allons-y.

Et les quatre ninjas marchèrent en direction de Ichiraku pour déjeuner. Temari et Kankuro marchait en arrière toujours en train de se disputer pendant que Naruto et Gaara était plus en avant et silencieux.

Naruto: Ils sont vraiment de bonne humeur, n'est-ce pas? – dit t'il en regardent derrière lui.

Gaara: Mouais…

Naruto: Tu… m'as vraiment manqué, tu sais.

Le rouquin le regarda du coin de l'œil. Le blond souriait, se qui fit presque rougir Gaara. Ce dernier tourna la tête pour ne plus croiser le regard du beau blondinet.

A l'entrer de Ichiraku se trouvait Neji et Lee. A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir à une table, Shikamaru a moitié endormi, Sakura et Sasuke.

Naruto: Yo! Qu'est-ce que vous faite? – dit t'il au deux garçons dehors.

Neji: On attend Tenten. Elle a dit que si on commençait à manger sans elle, elle nous tuera.

Naruto: T'as peur d'elle?

Neji: Non. C'est juste que je la respecte beaucoup, c'est tout.

Lee: Ouais, mais c'est pas parce que toi tu attend que moi aussi je doit attendre.

Neji: Si tu bouges, je te tue.  
Trio du sable & naruto: …

Kankuro: C'est moi ou y'a de l'amour dans l'air aujourd'hui?

Temari: Oh, toi, ferme-la. Bon, on rentre nous?

Naruto: Ouais!

Ils rentrèrent et se posèrent à la table de leurs amis.

Sakura: Alors, vous avez faits bon voyage?

Temari: Oui. C'était génial.

Kankuro: Ça tu peu le dire.

Puis il commença a rigoler sous le regard surpris de sa sœur. Celle-ci commença a s'inquiéter quand Gaara eu un sourire.

Temari: Qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous deux?

Kankuro: Dit, Temari, tu dit que le voyage était génial à cause rêves que tu faisait la nuit?

Temari: Hein? – Dit t'elle rougissante.

Gaara: Tu parles en dormant.

Temari: QUOI? – S'écria t'elle de plus en plus rouge.

Kankuro: AHAHAH! Dommage que Shikamaru n'était pas là pour entendre.

Temari: Espèce de débile.

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour le taper, mais s'arrêta soudainement pour regarder quelle tête pouvait bien tirer Shikamaru. Ce dernier était complètement endormi.

Temari: Pffffff…

Elle se reposa sur sa chaise et continua à manger sans se préoccuper des autres.

Neji, Lee et Tenten entrèrent à leurs tours et commencèrent à manger avec les autres.

Après manger, Sasuke eu une idée géniale.

Sasuke: Et si on aller chez moi jouer a quelque chose.

Sakura: Genre quoi?

Sasuke: J'sais pas. Action on ou vérité, par exemple.

Naruto: Ouais, cool! J'adore ce jeu!

Sasuke: Ok! Alors, allons-y!

Voila!

Le premier chapitre est fini!

Pour les couples (vous avait remarquer) va y avoir du TemariShikamaru et du GaaraNaruto, plus loin y'aura du SasukeKakashi. Pour les autres persos, je vous laisse choisir.

C'est ma première fic donc, rewiews siouplait. Même si c'est pour dire qu'elle est méga nulle, ok? MERCHI!

Bizous 


	2. Le jeu commence

Action ou Vérité

Italique – Pensés

Deuxième chapitre : Le jeu commence

Naruto: Alors? On commence?

Sakura: Attend Sasuke. Il est allé chercher à boire.

Naruto: Il fait chier!

Temari: Tu es aussi impatient que ça?

Naruto: Ben, bien sûr. J'ai plein de questions à te poser, tu sais. Surtout sur Shikamaru…

Temari essayait de se faire toute petite tendit que Shikamaru, a moitié endormi, tentait de saisir se que le blond voulait dire.

Sasuke arriva enfin avec les boissons. Ils étaient tous assis en rond dans le salon chez l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier posa des verres et plusieurs bouteilles contenant un liquide gazeux ou non au milieu de la pièce pour que tout le monde puisse se servir.

Naruto: T'as pas du Shiruko (1)?

Sasuke: Si. Tiens.

Sakura: Bon. Cette fois, on commence.

Sasuke: Oui. Comme c'est moi qui est eu l'idée, c'est moi qui commence.

Neji: Apparemment, tu n'es pas le seul à aimer ce jeu, Naruto.

Sasuke: Bon. Qui je vais torturer en premier… Ben tiens, Naruto. Action ou vérité, rigolo.

Naruto: Oh non! Vérité!

Sasuke: J'ai remarquer que tu t'entendais plutôt bien avec Shikamaru. Y'aurait rien entre vous par hasard? – dit t'il avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Naruto: Mais qu'es-ce que tu raconte? Et puis dit pas des choses comme ça, sinon la blonde va être jalouse.

Tous regardèrent Temari en rigolant, sauf le manipuleur d'ombres, qui lui, resta étonné par leurs réactions.

Temari: Bon, ferme-la et joue. C'est ton tour. Oh non!

Naruto: Et si! … Temari… Action ou vérité?

Temari: … Heu… bon de toute façon, tu finira bien par m'avoir… vérité.

Naruto: Tu pouvais pas dire action? Alors… quel genre de rêves tu as fait pendant le voyage?

Temari: Hum… J'ai rêver que… Shikamaru m'embrasser, t'es content?

Tous: …

Kankuro: T'es bien sûr qu'il ne te faisait pas aut'chose?

Temari: Ta gueule! C'est même pas ton tour que je sache!

Shikamaru: J'ai toujours dit que cette nana était pas net… et apparemment, ça c'est pas arranger… Galère…

Sasuke: On se calme… A ton tour Temari.

Temari: Sakura… action ou vérité?

Sakura: Vérité.

Temari: Es-tu toujours amoureuse de Sasuke?

Sakura: Non… Ça fait longtemps que c'est passé tout ça.

Temari: Ah bon?

Sakura: Oui. Et de toute façon, on aime tous les deux quelqu'un d'autre chacun de notre côté.

Naruto: Tiens, tiens. Je suis bien curieux de savoir qui. – dit t'il en regardant Sasuke.

Sakura: personne ne sait avec qui il sort à part moi. Et personne ne sait avec qui je sors à part lui.

Naruto: QUOI? Et a moi vous me dite rien? Pourquoi?

Sasuke: Parce que tu irais le raconter à tout le monde, et que après j'irais aussi raconter a tout le monde qui tu aimes.

Sakura: Quoi? C'est qui qu'il aime?

Sasuke: Tu n'as qu'à le lui demander. C'est ton tour.

Sakura: Ah oui, tiens. Quel heureux hasard.

Naruto: Sasuke, t'es un homme mort.

Sakura: Alors Naruto. Action ou vérité?

Naruto: Aaaaaction.

Sakura: Mauvais joueur, va. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te faire faire… Ah, je sais. Tu vas embrasser Kankuro sur la bouche.

Naruto & Kankuro: Quoi?

Sakura: C'est un ordre! Vous êtes obligeaient sinon vous jouer plus.

Kankuro: Tu vas me le payer.

Sakura lui répondit d'un sourire. Naruto se leva et se posa juste en face du grand frère de celui qu'il aimait. Ils rapprochèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre avec dégoût, comme si ils allaient embrasser la chose la plus répugnante au monde. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent a peine qu'il se retirèrent et s'essuyèrent la bouche le plus vite possible.

Sakura: J'ai dit 'embrasser'. J'appelle pas sa comme ça, moi. Vous n'avez même pas mis la langue, bandes de bébés.

Sasuke: Ça va. Ne leur en demande pas trop, non plus. Ils se rattraperont au prochain coût.

Naruto: C'est a moi. SHIKAMARU… réveil-toi!

Shikamaru: Je suis pas en train de dormir, bouffon!

Naruto: Action ou vérité?

Shikamaru: Vérité. Je suis trop fatigué pour me lever.

Naruto: Hum… qu'es-ce que tu pense de Temari, dit moi?

Shikamaru: Ce que je pense des autres filles. Que ce sont toutes des emmerdeuses.

Temari: Ah bon… C'est tous ce que tu penses de moi?

Shikamaru: Cependant… elle est moins chiante que les filles de Konoha… et puis elle beaucoup plus mignonne que ses deux frères. Y'a des jours ou je me demande si elle fait vraiment partis de leur famille.

Temari: … Cool! – Pensa t'elle souriante.

Kankuro: C'est pas la peine de rougir, blondasse!

Temari: Je rougie si je veux! M'emmerde pas!

Shikamaru: A moi. Lee, action ou vérité.

Lee: Vérité.

Shikamaru: C'est bien toi qui sort avec Sakura, n'est-ce pas?

Lee? Comment tu sais?

Shikamaru: Parce que a Ichiraku tu arrêtait pas de regarder a l'intérieur voir se qu'elle faisait avec Sasuke.

Neji: Aaaaah! Voila pourquoi tu étais si impatient de rentrer!

Lee: Bon d'accord. Tu m'as bien eu cette fois. Mais c'est à mon tour maintenant. Et je vais torturer…

(1) – Jus de haricots rouges sucré

Pour le savoir, va falloir attendre la suite!

D'abord je tiens a m'excusé pour les fautes d'orthographe…

Vraiment désolé…

Mais j'ai une bonne raison:

C'est une longue histoire… je suis franco-portugaise, je vivait en Suisse avec mes parents et un jour ils on décider de partir vivre au Portugal quand j'avais 8 ans. Et oui! J'écris mes fics depuis le Portugal! Enfin… vous comprenez que j'écris plus très bien le français… Je hais le Portugal! Snif! J'aurais jamais du suivre mes parents mais j'étais un peu petite… malheureusement…

Enfin bref!

La suite la semaine prochaine, normalement!

Et n'oublier pas les rewiews, please! - 


	3. La fin du jeu

Action ou vérité

Troisième chapitre: La fin du jeu

Lee: C'est mon tour. Et je vais torturer… GAARA! T'es tellement silencieux, on dirait que tu dors… Alors dit moi: action ou vérité?

Gaara: … T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder? Naruto, par exemple. Il est tellement exciter qu'on dirait qu'il veut un autre baiser de mon frère…

Naruto: Quoi?

Naruto: Fait chier! Si ça continu, j'arriverais pas à l'avoir cette fois non plus. Sakura n'aurait pas pu le choisir lui plutôt que son espèce d'idiot de frère?

Lee: Non. Je veux te voir souffrir, pour une fois.

Gaara: Pfffff! Bon… vérité puisque j'ai pas le choix.

Lee: Alors! J'ai vu à Ichiraku que Naruto te faisait les yeux doux…

Gaara: J'ai pas r'marqué.

Lee: On voit bien que tu connais pas Naruto quand il est amoureux. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui?

Cette question fit le cœur du blondinet battre de plus en plus vite. Il voulait connaître la réponse, mais pas comme ça. Pas devant tous ce monde. Une sorte de peur l'envahie. Peur que Gaara dise qu'il sans foutait pas mal de lui. Peur que ses amis ne se foutent de lui. Il avait mal au cœur, mais en même temps, il était impatient de connaître la réponse du rouquin.

Gaara: Ce que je ressens… pour Naruto…

Il se tourna ver le blond. Celui-ci le regardait depuis longtemps, rougissant comme une tomate. Mais le regard du gamin du désert ne changea pas, même quand il croisa celui du gamin de Konoha. Ce dernier commença a abandonner l'idée d'entendre la frase 'Je l'aime!' sortir de la bouche de l'autre.

Gaara: De la pure amitié! Je considère Naruto comme mon meilleur ami parce qu'il ma sortit de la merde quand j'en avait vraiment besoin.

Naruto: …

Naruto baissa la tête, déçu. Il c'était juré de réussir a conquérir le cœur de Gaara pendant la fête de son village même si il savait que se ne serait pas tâche facile. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance. Il devait se contenter d'être son meilleur ami. C'était déjà bien… mais pas assez pour lui.

Gaara: Naruto!

Le blond leva la tête précipitamment, pour regarder dans les yeux son rouquin adorer.

Gaara: Action ou vérité?

Naruto: Ah! Heu… vérité…

Gaara: Qu'est-ce que… toi tu ressens pour moi?

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il fixa Gaara surpris et TRÈS rouge. Gaara lui garda son expression de d'habitude. Sasuke, qui était au courant des sentiments du blond, lui fila un coût de coude pour qu'il réagisse. C'était peu être sa seule chance.

Naruto: Heuhum… Je… Désolé, mais… ce n'ais pas de la simple amitié que je ressens pour toi… mais plutôt… de… l'amour…

Il dit ses dernier mots tellement doucement que seuls se qui étaient poser a côté de lui réussir a entendre. Mais il suffisait de regarder l'expression et la couleur sur le visage du blond pour comprendre.  
Gaara: …

Naruto: j'ai fait une gaffe! Je le sens!

Gaara: Il est nul votre jeu.

Puis il se leva et sortit de chez Sasuke sans rien dire d'autre.

Temari: Va derrière lui.

Naruto: Mais…

Temari: Ne discute pas. C'est un ordre. Si il est comme ça, c'est de ta faute. Si tu vas pas lui parler de la manière la plus romantique possible, après c'est moi qui doit me le taper. Alors, vas-y. Compris, microbe?

Naruto: …

Naruto décida alors de partir parler à Gaara. Il le trouva dans le jardin de l'Uchiwa. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, essayant de trouver quelque chose à lui dire le plus vite possible. Arriver derrière Gaara, les mots qui lui sortirent de la bouche furent:

Naruto: Heu, Gaara… je voulais te dire… heum… ou-oublies se que je t'ais dit a l'intérieur… C'était juste…

Gaara: Pourquoi? – Répondit t'il se tournant ver le blond.

Naruto: ben, parce que… c'était stupide et…

Gaara: Si tu n'avait pas envi de le dire, tu n'avait cas faire comme moi, et mentir.

Naruto: Non c'est pas que j'avais pas envi de l'dire, c'est juste que… Quoi? Mentir? T'as menti sur quoi?

Gaara: Sur tout. Je ne te considère pas comme mon meilleur ami, Naruto.

Naruto: Oh… - Dit t'il, encore plus déçu qu'avant.

Gaara: Enfin, pas seulement. En fait, je crois que je ressens à peu près la même chose que toi.

Naruto: Hein? Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire?

Gaara ne répondit rien. Il attrapa le blond par la nuque et le rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Au début, Naruto était surpris par sa réaction, mais après, il profita de se moment le plus possible comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait l'embrasser. Après ça, ils se fixaient dans les yeux. Gaara se força à faire un sourire plutôt satisfait.

Gaara: N'embrasse plus jamais mon frère sinon, je le tue et toi avec.

Naruto: Sans problèmes!

A la porte d'entrer se trouvait Sasuke plutôt presser qu'ils partent.

Sasuke: Et merde! Je vais devoir passer par derrière!

Il rentra a nouveau dans le salon et déclara:

Sasuke: Le jeu est fini. De toute façon, la fête va bientôt commencer. Sortez tous par derrière.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent par derrière comme le brun l'avait dit.

Sasuke: Bon. Je peux aller le retrouver, maintenant. Il arrive toujours en retard, donc, à cette heure-ci, il doit déjà y être.

Il sortit également mais pris une autre direction que celle de ses invités.

Shikamaru: Dit, Temari… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à la fête?

Temari: J'sais pas. En tout cas, je conte pas resté avec mes ch'tits frères.

Shikamaru: Je me demandais si tu voulais bien faire un tour avec moi… On pourrais s'acheter de la barbe a papa, qu'es-ce que tu en dit?

Temari: Ouais, trop cool! J'adore la barbe a papa!

Shikamaru: Alors, allons-y!

…

Retournons à Sasuke maintenant.

Sasuke: …

Kakashi: T'es en retard.

Sasuke: Oui je sais. Mais pour une fois que se n'ais pas l'inverse!

Kakashi: Oui, tu as raison. J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais laissé tomber pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Sasuke: Jamais de la vie!

Il s'approcha et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Sasuke: On y va?

Kakashi: OK.

Fin!

Bon ok, c'était pas super. Mais au début j'avais plein d'idées et puis plus j'avancer, plus mes idées disparaissait comme par magie.

Je vais peut-être écrire une suite avec un autre titre, mais sa dépend de mon envie. Dite-moi si vous voulez une suite, okay?

Les persos sont pas normal mais c'est comme ça que je les voulais, en faite.

Même si vous avez pas aimé, dite-le moi, comme ça, la prochaine fois, j'essayerais de faire mieux.

Merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire jusque ici.

Bizous! 


	4. RAR

**RAR :**

Saluuuuuut!

Sasuke: Tiens, t'es encore vivante toi?

Heu... moui... je suis encore vivante...

Sasuke : Ah... Et qu'es-ce 'tu veux ?

Je viens m'excuser et répondre aux rewiews.

Sasuke : Ah...

(pense) il est malade ou quoi ?

Naruto : Tu vas répondre aux rewiews ? Je peux t'aider ?

Ouais, mais d'abord laisse-moi m'excuser.

Naruto : Ben, vas-y.

Alors je presente toute mes excuses aux lecteurs et principalement a ceux qui m'ont laisser une rewiews. Je pense que je vais faire une suite mais pas pour l'instant. J'ai une autre histoire de Naruto en cour mais c'est pas demain qu'elle sera fini. Sorry...

Sasuke : Flemmarde !

Bouffon !

Sasuke : Sale perverse !

Sale frimeur !

Naruto : Oh non ! Y remette ça ! Kamatari !

Vi ?

Naruto : Les rewiews !

Ah oui ! Alors... Commençons par... nerwende ! (saute comme une folle) Elle a aimer ! Elle a aimer !

Sasuke : Pas la peine de t'exciter ! C'est qu'une histoire débile après tout !

(cogne le beau gosse) je sais que t'aurais voulu voir plus de NejiXTenten... je suis désolé, mais c'est pas vraiment un couple qui m'inspire... mais quand je ferais le suite j'en mettrai plein juste pour te faire plaisir. Ça sera mon remerciment pour tes trois rewiews.

Sasuke : Faut être fou pour écrire une rewiew par chapitre.

Naruto : (re-cogne le beau gosse) L'écoute pas. Moi, je t'adore. Continue de soutenir Kamatari et moi, bien sûr !

Ouaich ! Bon, la suivante maintenant ! C'est...

Naruto : (s'excite autour de moi) C'est qui ? C'est qui ?

...Ayura-chan ! Yo ! Je suis contente que ma fic t'es plus ! Personellement, j'adore KakaSasu !

Sasuke : Sale perverse !

T'es pas encore assomé, toi ?

Naruto : (le frappe avec un imense marteau) Maintenant si ! AHAHAHAHAH !

O.O Mais il est fou !

Naruto : Nan ! J'en avais juste marre de lui. Passe a la suivante !

Ok, ok. Relax ! La suivante et la dernière c'est... Maeve Fanaisie ! Yop ! toi aussi t'a aimer (contente, contente ) Super ! T'a kiffé mon GaaraXNaruto tout mimi ? Trop cool ! Et t'inquiète ! J'ai bien l'intention de continuer a faire des fanfics comme celle-là. Ça plaît, apparement ! Tchô !

Sasuke : Tout ce cirque pour trois lectrice...

O.O Comment t'a survécu au coût de marteau de Naruto ?

Sasuke : Tu oublie a qui tu parle ! Jamais un morveux comme Naruto pourra me tuer ! ... O.O IIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKK

Naruto : (explose Sasuke a coût de bazouka) MUAHAHAHAHA ! CRÈVE SASUKE !

Il est fou ! Il est fou !

Naruto : T'a fini ? on peux partir maintenant ?

Oui... enfin, non ! j'ai encore un truc a dire.

Sasuke : Bouge ! j'en est marre moi !

-- ... il est imortel ?...

Naruto : J'ai dû le manquer... (pars)

Où tu vas ?

Naruto : 'vais chercher un tanque !

O.o

Sasuke : Au seeecooooouuuurrrrr ! (s'enfui)

-- ... Tu m'étonne... Bon. Je suis toute seule pour vous dire ce que j'avais a dire, alors. Question : Aimez-vous le jeu de playstation 2, Wild Arms 3 ? Réponse : a) Oui b) Non c) Wild Arms 3 ? c'est quoi ? Ça se mange ?

Oui, bon. On est pas dans quizz. Si vous connaissez et que vous aimez, lisez Les cinq clés ! Une fic que j'ai écrit depuis une éternité et j'ai pas reçu une seule rewiew. Pourtant, 15 personnes l'on lu ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Bon. Je voulais juste avertir que je ne mettrait pas la suite avant de recevoir une seule petite minuscule rewiew. C'est pas demander beaucoup, quand même !

Sur ce...

Kiss et a la prochaine !


End file.
